


The reluctant hero and the disaster that's in love with them

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Crossover, F/F, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Baz and Simon work at the Salvatore School for the gifted. They find themselves brokering peace between two students, Lizzie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	The reluctant hero and the disaster that's in love with them

**BAZ**

I stare at the students sitting in front of me.

Lizzie Saltzman and Hope Mikaelson.

Simon and I have discussed them at length.

It seemed like it was time to divide and conquer.

"Alright. Here's what's going to happen. Lizzie I'm going to talk to you right now. Hope, you're going to talk to Simon. After dinner, we'll all get together and have a chat. How about that?"

"Fine," says Hope, giving the blonde girls a glare.

"Whatever," says Lizzie, twisting a strand of hair between her fingers, pointedly looking away from Hope.

I sigh. These girls are a disaster.

**SIMON**

Hope Mikaelson barges into my office and plops down in front of me.

"Well, hello there," I say, "Are you going to explain why you're here?"

I already have an idea. It's hard to miss Hope and Lizzie's fights.

But still, it's the principle of things so I wait for her to answer.

"Your dear husband sent me here to talk to you. Lizzie's with him,"

"Headmaster Grimm-Pitch to you, young lady," I tell her

"Sorry," she mutters

"Accepted," I say, "Now, what is it that we are discussing?"

"Lizzie, I guess," she says, "We got into another fight today,"

"Was there anything in particular?"

"She was going on about my heroics and how they're stupid. I mean, she acts as if I asked for this. I didn't ask to be the only tribrid in the world. I didn't ask to be this powerful. But I have it anyway and my conscious doesn't let me just sit back. I'm a fighter. It's who I am,"

"Do you know why Lizzie is so against your heroics?"

"I don't know," she says, exasperated, "She never says why. Just that they are annoying and that they will kill me someday. Like I don't know that,"

She takes a deep breath and this time there's a little tremble in her voice.

"I thought," she says, "I thought that once I had more friends I would have more support and I have it but I want her support too but all she does is get angry. I just don't understand,"

My heart goes out to her. The poor girl. I remember being in her place and all I want to do is give her a hug.

But that's not what I'm here for.

I lean forward a little and smile at her, "Let's make the assumption that Lizzie cares about you. Try and put yourself in her position. Do you come back and tell her everything that happens with every monster? Do you let her see your injuries?"

"Well, no," she says, frowning, "But what does that have to do anything,"

"Do you like being kept in the dark about people you care about?"

"Of curse not," she says, "It's terrifying,"

"And yet, it sounds like you're doing the same thing to her, Hope,"

"That's different," she insists

"How so?"

"It just is," she says, "I don't want to worry her,"

"Sounds like she's already worried," I tell her, "Keeping things must terrify her more,"

"And she never does good with fear," says Hope, quiet realization in her voice

She looks up at me and smiles softly, "I've been a little unfair to her haven't I?"

"It's not your fault," I tell her, "Sometimes it takes some talking and analyzing to see someone else's perspective,"

"I want to apologize to her. Headmaster said we're going to talk after dinner,"

"I'll you in a few hours then,"

"Thank you Mr. Salisbury-Pitch,"

"Simon is fine, child," I tell her, "I'm not your teacher,"

She smiles at me before leaving the room.

The smile makes me happy.

**BAZ**

As soon as Hope steps out of the room, I focus my eyes on Lizzie.

"Do you want to tell me what today was about?"

"Not particularly," she huffs

"Well, Miss Saltzman," I say, "You don't exactly have a choice. You and Miss Mikaelson nearly destroyed the common room today. Somebody could have been seriously hurt,"

She growls and gets up to pace. I don't tell her to sit back down. That's just asking for an explosion.

"Look, Lizzie," I say, "I'm not sure what's going on here. I know you're worried about her and I can tell you don't like it when she keeps things from you but I still feel like I'm missing something. I can't help you if I don't know what it is,"

"It's just so frustrating!" she half shouts, full-on pacing now, "She has no regard for her safety and how the rest of us feel about it. She just does what she wants, thinks she's above everyone else. She could seriously hurt out there but no! Her stupid hero complex!"

"And does that make you angry?"

"Yes! It makes me angry! It frustrates me! It-It scares me!"

"Scares you?"

"Yes! Dammit!" she says, properly worked out now, "It's scary. She goes out there, fights god knows what and then she won't even tell me anything. And she says that she doesn't tell anyone anything when I bring it up. Like that's supposed to make me feel better. And then she says she doesn't want to worry me but of course, I worry, I fucking _love_ her,"

It's as if the admission drains everything out of her. She sits back down and lets her head hang.

"I love her and she won't even let me clean up her wounds,"

The whole thing makes my heartache. I remember being back at Watford and watching Simon, wanting so badly to comfort and hold and kiss but not being able to.

"Why don't you tell her?"

She looks at me with her eyes wide and I quickly clarify myself.

"Not about the love part but just that you care bout her and that keeping you out of the loop isn't protecting you but just making you more scared,"

"She should know that," she says, "She knows how I work,"

"People aren't mind-readers, Lizzie. You of all people should know that,"

She goes quiet and I know she's thinking about jer father and Josie and how they've just started to work on their communication.

"You're right," she says softly, "I should talk to her,"

"I'll see you after dinner then,"

Her lips turn up at one corner, "Alright Headmaster. Looks like you're not so useless after all,"

I grin.

"Have a good day, Ms. Saltzman,"

xxx

Simon and I have dinner in his office.

"They're such disasters," he says and I instantly know who he's talking about.

"Kinda remind you of us," he continues

"What? The reluctant hero and the disaster that's in love with them: The Gay version,"

He smiles, "Something like that,"

I move my hand until it's covering his.

"It worked out for us didn't it?"

He looks at me with soft eyes.

"It certainly did,"

**SIMON**

Turns out Baz and I don't have to do much prompting. The girls pretty much figure it out on their own.

Lizzie informed Hope about the fear that came with being out of the loop.

Hope quietly told her that she was just trying to protect her in the way he thought was best.

They both apologized to each other and came to an agreement.

"I'm not going to stop fighting but I'll promise to tell you more about. Maybe I can train you or give you magical objects and you can fight some of them with me,"

"And I'll try not to get mad every time I get scared but you have to tell me things. Also, I'm helping you heal from now on. I don't trust you to do it properly for yourself,"

"Deal,"

"Deal,

The only time we had to talk to them was when they started talking over each other.

I have to admit, I'm proud of these girls.

**BAZ**

A few days after, Simon and I are having lunch in town when I spot Lizzie and Hope.

They're sharing a milkshake between them.

And holding hands on the table.

I nudge Simon and he looks.

A soft smile takes over his face and I lean over to kiss it.

Life is lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
